Tenten's Worst Nightmare
by gaaragirl12
Summary: What happens when Tenten gets raped? Will this effect Neji? Things only get worse when Tenten gets pregnent!neji&tenten sas&sak. nar&hin. OK I have the next chapter up I just deleted the authors note Because people thought I still neede ideas!
1. Where it all starts

Sum. When Tenten gets raped how will Neji react? Things only get worse when she gets pregnent!

Tenten's Worst Nightmare!

Chapter 1

It was a cold quiet night and Tenten was walking home after training with Neji for a couple hours.  
Then all of a sudden she heard a big BOOM from the sky.  
'Great' she thought 'it is gonna rain'

So as quickly as she could she found a short cut to her house. The short cut was a Dark ally way that she had not been familier with.She was walking through the ally when she heard a loud crash of garbadge cans she turned around as quickly as she could and saw that it was only a cat. So turned around and started walking again. She then felt like someone was watching her so she started to walk faster but as soon as she did that she heard foot steps behind her. So she started to run but the foot steps were getting closer. Then it started to rain and she slipped and hit her head on a rock. The last thing she heard was "You scream, you die" ten everything went black for her.


	2. Somethings Wrong with Tenten

Chapter 2 ----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Tenten woke up in the ally way behind a dumpster with all her close off. Her hair was all messy and her body was full of bruises. She tried to remember what happend the previous night but she new already what that dark figure had done to her. She started to cry and after about 15 min. of crying and looking for her clothes she found them and put her ripped tatterd clothes on quikely and ran to her appartment as fast as she could.

When she got home she jumped on her bed and started cryng again but when she stopped she looked at the clock and it was ten minutes to 9:00. 'Oh no'she thought 'if I dont hurry up I will be late for training again.'So as quickly as she could she took a shower and got dressed in her ussual shirt and caprees. On the way out she threw the tatterd clothing away.

Later At Traning -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten is there something wrong, You missed all of your targets"stated Lee

"No Lee I'm Fine"Tenten said with a fake smile"I'm just feeling a little sick"

Right when she said she ran to the bushes and threw up.

"TENTEN"Lee yelled and ran over and held her hair back for her.

"Thanks Lee i think I'm all better now"Tenten said.

"No your not"a young hyugga stated."Trainging is over for today"Neji said walking over.

"No I'm Fine" Tenten hissed.

"I think Neji is right,Tenten. You don't look fine."Lee said putting a hand on her shoulder.

She sighed and said"Ok fine you win I'll go home,But can one of you walk me home?'

The truth was she was still very scared that the dark figuered man would come back and rape her again.

"Ok than I'll Walk you home"Neji voulntered.

Tenten just gave him a small smile, said goodbye to Lee, than her and Neji headed off to her house.

The walk there was very quiet until Tenten had to run to a bush to throw up again.When she was done throwing up Neji walked up to her and put a hand on her forhead.  
"Thats odd"he said"You don't even have fever"

"I...Uh...I'm.."she stutterd trying to make up an excuse.

"Tenten what is wrong with you today?"He asked in a demanding tone.

"Your lat for practice,You have been throwing up,and you have bruises all over you.

"I..I..uh..I" She stutterd again tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't even think about lyeing to me" he said in a icy tone.

Suddenly she broke down on her knees crying her eyes out.  
Neji's eyes softend and he crouched down besides her and pulled her to him. She started to cry even harder into Neji's shoulder.

"It's ok Tenten."he said trying to calm her down."You can tell me anything."

She looked up at him after she stopped crying and said

Alright I'll tell you" 


	3. Neji finds out

Chapter 3 

Tenten and Neji were at Tenten's house and Tenten was making tea for the both of them.Once Tenten sat down Neji asked

"So what is going on with you"

"Well the other night.."She heisitated

"Go on.It's ok take your time"He urged as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well the other night when I was walking home rom training practice "  
She gulped trying to hold back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"I took a short cut threw a alley way...and some guy...came...came up... behind me and knocked me out ..."She said now crying.

Poor Nejis heart was breaking with every word she was saying.He new what she would say next.

"and..When...I..woke...up.."she paused and wiped some of the tears away.

"I was be...behind a dumpster...with..with..with all my clothes off"and right after she said that she broke down crying.

Neji looked at her softley and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Shh..shh its ok he can't get you now your safe"he said trying to calm her down.

After about ten minutes of her crying she cried herself to sleep.He just stared at her sleeping form.He was trying to figure out what to do.He can't just leave her there but he can't just spend the nigth.When he finnaly figured out what to do he picked her up gently and walked out the front door.

The Next day 

When Tenten woke up she was in a room that was very plain and simple.It had a white dresser whtie night stand and scrolls all over the place when she sat up she saw that she was sleeping on a nice king size bed with red silk sheets.She looked at the clock on the night stand it was only 2:00 a.m. Then it hit her. She was not in her house.Where was she? She was about to scream When someone coverd mouth.

"Please don't scream Hiashi (sp?)would kill me" It was Neji.

"It's ok your in my room"He said as he uncoverd her mouth

She slowly turned around to see Neji staring back at her.

"How did I get here?"She questioned

"I didn't want to leave you alone so I carried you here"he said layind back down on the floor.

"Oh"was all Tenten could say as she layed back down on the bed she was just about to fall asleep when a big crash of thunder came from the sky. She amidetly sat up.

"Neji" she whisperd"Are you awake?"

"What is it now Tenten"He said tiredly.

"I'm scared"she said back.

"It's a storm theres nothing to be scared about"He said trying to back to sleep But then he rembered that it was storming out the other night.

"Oh...sorry Tenten"Neji said as he got up to see if his team mate was ok.

"Is there any thing I can do for you"He asked now sitting next to her.

"Could you lay next to me until i fall asleep"She asked shyly

Neji blushed a little but agreed.

But when he layed down sleep over took him. 


	4. Where is Tenten?

Chapter 3

* * *

7 Months later

* * *

It has been 7 months and Tenten found out that she was pregnant.She also started going out with Neji and was living in the Hyugga mansion.Neji and Tenten decided that Neji was going to be the childs father and that the child would live at the mansion permently. 

"Neji?"Tenten asked sweetly.

"Huh?" he said Without looking up from his book.

"Will you go out and get me Pie?"

"We have pie in the fridge"He said bluntly

"No" she said getting angry"I want pie from the Tea Country"

"WHAT?"Neji screamed standing up in shock."No way I'm not going all the way to Tea country to get you pie there is pie here."

Tenten started to cry"You don't have to scream at me.I'm sorry you don't love me enough to go get me pie"

Neji sighed trying to not feel guilty. He walked over to her and tried to pull her in a one arm embrace but failed when she turned her back towards him.

"C'mon Tenten don't cry, Of course I love you." Neji said softly.

"No you don't" She said crying harder.

"Fine I'll go get you pie" He said getting up.

Tentens face brightend up"Wow you would do that for me? Oh Ilove you so much Neji"

"Yeah sure you do" He said in a sarcastic tone and Tenten Just giggled.

"Oh and while your gone I'll be taking a walk, Ok?"Tenten said

"Be careful." He said while kissing her cheek and walking out of there bedroom door.

Tenten got up and jumped in the shower.

* * *

With Neji

* * *

'Like I'm going all the way to the tea country ' Neji thought on his way back to the mansion. The truth was Neji just went to the nearst pie store in the village waited a couple hours and went home to make it look like he did go all the way to tea country. When Neji got home he went up to there room and found no Tenten but figured she was still walking. He set the pie down on a dresser and looked at the alarm clock it said 5:00. He layed down on the bed and slowly fell asleep. When Neji woke up there was still no Tenten and it was !0:00 p.m. 'Where could she be' Neji thought starting to get worried. He got up and looked everywhere around the mansion and even asked a couple maids if they had seen her. But it was no use Tenten was gone.

* * *

**Thank you for the ideas and sorry for giving you guys a scare!**

**I need 10 reviews to update on this story and by the way Neji's Fangirls has a sequeal coming soon but it's about Sas&Saku!**


	5. I'm sorry Tenten

I'm Sorry Tenten

* * *

It had been three weeks since Tenten has dissapeard and Neji has looked for her nonstop day and night without eating or sleeping but one day he just collapsed from being so exhausted.

"I'm so worried about him" Hinata said to Hanabi.

"Oh would you relax he will be fine once that girl is back" Hanabi snapped.

"I know but what if we don't find he-"

"Don't even think about saying that we have every Hyugga looking for her and all of her freinds even the hokage sent some ANBU to look for her so I think we will find her sooner or later." Hanbi said in one breath

"Ok I suppose your right."

"Ofcourse I am now lets go see if Neji is awake yet."

"O-Ok" and with that they went to check on Neji"

With Neji

* * *

Neji lye awake in his bed thinking about Tenten.

_'I'm so sorry Tenten If I had come home sooner this wouldn't have happend this is all my falt'_ he rolled onto his side _'I'm sorry I could not protect you from harm and now you..you...could be dead.'_Neji sat up wiping away the tears that were forming in his eyes. _'I have to find her'_

* * *

"I will never let you have my baby" Tenten screamed. 

"Shut up" The dark figure said slapping her across the face "Do not forget this is my baby too"

"No it will never be your baby"

"No one will find you here once you give birth I will take the baby then kill you or use you to make the rest of my babys." With that he walked out and turned the light out.

* * *

**I know it is way to short but that is because I need a idea of what the next chapter should be so if you want me to put something in the next chapter you better hurry up and tell me.Oh and by the way I need 10 reviews.**


	6. Tenten is alright

Chapter 6

* * *

2 months later

* * *

There was still no sign of Tenten and she could give birth any day now. Most Hyuggas gave up but Neji didn't.

"Neji P-Please e-eat I'm wor-worried about y-you." Hinata said in a concerned voice.

"No I was just about to leave to go search for Tenten again" Neji said with no emotion.

On his way out he ran into some other Hyugga a little older than him.

Hey wat- wait your Neji aren't you sorry man I heard about your girlfriend." the Hyugga said.

Neji's eyes narrowed at the thought of Tentens dissapearence "Watch were your going next time" then he walked away.

The other Hyugga just stared at him "What a jerk"

Neji was scouting the village it had been 3 hours since he left the mansion and he was very tired. _'Well I might as well search some more to-' _His thoughts were inturupted by a very familier voice.

"Ne-Neji?" It said

'Tenten' He turned around slowly and just stared at her afraid that if he blinked all of this would be a dream.

"Tenten?" he started walking towards her but then started running towards her "TENTEN!" he yelled embraceing her tears rolling down his cheeks.

She looked a little bigger she was all bruised up and her arms were bleeding.

"Neji I missed you so much." She said as she started sobbing into his shoulder.

"Shh...it's ok your safe now." He said stroking her hair that was a little longer.

"He said he was coming back" Neji's eyes widdened but were soft again when he looked at her .

"Don't worry I will protect you no matter what."

"Thank You Neji"

When the two got back to the mansion every one rushed over to Tenten asking her all sorts of questions but Neji maneged to get Tenten to Hinata who took care of her wounds and then he took her up to their room. As Tenten was washing up Neji didn't even leave the bathroom.When everything was taken care of Tenten went to bed and fell asleep in Neji's arms.

* * *

**Ok you know the drill10 reviews and I promise as soon as I get10 reviews I will update that day!**


	7. Twins

Chapter 7

* * *

It was 2:00 in the morning when all of a sudden Tenten started to shake Neji really hard.

"Neji, Neji wake up hurry." Tenten said in a almost scared voice.

" What is it Tenten." Neji said without opening his eyes.

"My water broke I'm about to have the baby." With that Neji's eyes shot open.

"Oh My Gosh we have to get you to the hospital now!" He jumped out of bed running out the front door with Tentens bag but than had to come back for poor Tenten who couldn't even run.

* * *

At The Hospital 7 Hours Later

* * *

It turned out that Tenten had just given birth to twins both boys.

"Congradulations sir I am assuming you are the father these twins look just like you." The doctor said handing him one of the babys. Neji looked down and saw the baby had the white eyes. Neji quieckley( I do not care if that is spelled wrong) gave the baby back to the doctor and picked up the other one it to had the hyugga eyes. Neji stared at the two babys in horror.

"Neji whats wrong" Tenten said in a concerned voice.

Neji finnaly figured it out Tenten was raped by someone in the Hyugga mansion.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter and i Need baby names ok so please tell me some names that come from japan! I need 10 reviews to update.**


	8. The Mysterious man

Chapter 8

* * *

5 Months Later

* * *

Neji and Tenten had moved out of the Hyugga mansion With their two boys,Akihiko and Kenji who where both very bright. Hiashi was furrious when he found out that one of the Hyuggas had raped his nephews fiance, yes fiance about two months after the twins were born Neji asked Tenten to marry him and she said yes. Neji bought them a five bedroom house because once the twins got a little older they planned on having thier own children.

It was about 1:30 a.m. when Kenji started to cry in the room next door.

"Neji go get the babys it's your turn." Tenten said sleeply.

"Fine" he said getting up.

By now the baby was screaming at the top of It's lungs which woke up his brother who also started to cry.

"Alright just wait a sec. I'm coming" Neji said opening the twins bedroom door. Then Neji stoped dead in his tracks and stared in horror as he saw a man standing over kenji's crib about to pick him up.

"Get away from him" Neji screamed activating his Byakugan.

The guy shot his head up to see a very mad Neji charging at him. Neji threw a punch at him but the guy dodged him. This pissed Neji off. Neji pinned the guy to the wall.

"What the hell do you want" Neji demanded in a deadly tone.

"Simple Neji I want my children."Neji's eyes widdened as the man dissapeared and reappeared behind him this time Neji being the one pinned against the wall.

"I will havethem and your precious girlfriend sooner or later if I were you I wouldn't let them out of your sight." with that the guy had dissappeared.

"Neji are you ok how come your just standing there while the twins are crying?" Tenten asked walking in and picking up Kenji trying to get him to calm down.

"Tenten go back to bed I got the twins." Neji said as if nothing happend.'I better not tell her what happend she might get worried.' he thought.

"Ok if you insist" Tenten said putting the now sleeping Kenji back into his crib and walking out of the room. Neji walked over to Akihiko's crib and picked him up and held him till he fell asleep. After that he went in his and Tenten's room and cuddled up with her and fell asleep.

* * *

**Ok Thank you for all the support now I am going to raise the review number to 15. So I need 15 reviews to update!**


	9. The Young Hyugga

Chapter 9

* * *

The next morning Neji put locks all around the house while Tenten and the twins went shopping with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata.

"There all done" Neji said to himself.

"NEJI! OH NEJI!" He heard someone scream.

Neji turned around and saw the two green beast of Konoha (sp?) running towards him screaming Neji. When they reached him they came to a screeching halt.

"Hello Neji, How are you on this very youthful day." Gia greeted.

"Hn" Neji grunted

"Come run 300 laps around the town" Lee screamed with joy.

"No I have to wait for Tenten to get home" He said turning around and walking inside the house.

"Oh well, come Lee lets run an extra 100 laps to make up foe Neji not running with us." Gia said

"Allright" Lee yelled as they begean to run again

Meanwhile

* * *

With Sakura

* * *

"What do you think of this Kenji" Sakura asked as she held a little football shirt up to him to see how it looked on him. 

Once the girls got in the mall they split up. Ino and Hinata took Akihiko and sakura took Kenji so Tenten could have a nice relaxing day by herself.

Kenji just gave her a weird look. Sakura giggled at his face exspresation.  
Sakura left the store with a bag of clothes most of them for Kenji. Sakura was pushing Kenji's stroller when she just happen to look threw the window of the store she was passing. She stared in horrer as she froze right in front of the store. Inside of the store she saw...

* * *

With Ino and Hinata

* * *

"Ino ar-are yo-you su-sure that it's o-ok with Tenten tha-that we buy al-all the-these clothes fo-for Akihiko" Hinata shyly said. 

"Hinata, Hinata, Hinata, If we don't spoil him who will plus I'm sure Sakura has bought a ton of clothes for Kenji so see we have to buy all these clothes for Akihiko." Ino explaine while picking out more clothes.

"Oh o-ok" Hinata said looking at some baby clothes.

"Hey is that Shikamaru. HEY SHIKAMARU OVER HERE." Ino yelled waving her hand.

Shikamaru turned around to see Ino yelling his name. He just shook his head and went over to see Ino so she would stop yelling like a idiot.

"Trouble some woman stop yelling" Shikamaru said.

"Oh sorry Shika but what are you doing here?" Ino asked

"Me and Naruto came here to get Kiba a present for his birthday" Shikamaru said yawning.

"Oh you are we should get him something but speaking of Naruto where is he?" Ino asked looking around.

"Had some bad milk this morning so he is in the bathroom." Shikamaru said.

"Oh poor Naruto" Hinata said her voice barely abouve a whisper.

* * *

With Tenten

* * *

_'This is nice'_ Tenten thought _'I just hope Neji is ok'_

"Excuse me Miss Tenten.." Tenten turned around and saw a young Hyugga.

"Yes?" She said.

* * *

**ok guys thank you so much for the reveiws but I almost didn't get enough so I only need 12 reviews to update. So keep those reveiws coming!**


	10. MUST READ

**Ok guys major wtiters block for this chapter so once I get ideas for this chapter I'll update if you could help me I'll update sooner!

* * *

**


	11. Where are They?

Chapter 10

* * *

"Yes?" Tenten asked.

"Oh hi I'm Akio Hyuga (I Figured out that it is spelled this way no thanks to you guys.)I heard what happend to you and I'm really very sorry please forgive my faimly. I am also Neji's cousin we grew up toghether and are very close friends." Akio said.

"Oh nice to meet you and thank you very much but you don't have to apologize for your faimly." She said shakeing his hand.

" Yes I do Iam very ashamed that someone from the Hyuga clan would do such a horrible thing. But thats not why I am here I am here to take you to Hiashi He has ordered that you come to the Hyuga mansion right away Neji is already there and my other cousins have already informed your friends where you are so if you could please come with me I will escort you." Akio stated very seriously.

"Sure I don't see the problem if Neji will be there." Tenten said smiling and with that they left.

* * *

With Sakura

* * *

Sakura stared in horror as she saw Sasuke with another girl. You see Sasuke and Sakura have been going out for 3 years now. Tears started to form n her eyes.

"Come on Kenji let's - KENJI KENJI!" Sakura yelled looking around franticly(Sp?).

When Sakura started yelling That caught everyones attetion including Sasukes. His eyes went huge when he saw sakura standing in front of the store screaming Kenji he quiekly left the store he was in and went to calm her down.

"Sakura Sakura calm down." Sasuke said grabbing her shoulders.

"CALM DOWN CALM DOWN MY BEST FRIENDS KID IS MISSING AND YOU TELL ME TO CALM DON!" She screamed "GET YOUR GOD DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME YOU LIEING CHEATING SON Of A BITCH!" With that she wiggled out of his grasp and slapped him across the face. She then ran as fast as she could away from him and tryed to find Kenj.

* * *

With Ino And Hinata

* * *

Ino was talking to shikamaru about she got to take care of Akihiko and he didn't. Then all of a sudden Naruto came out the Bathroom screaming.

"Naruto whats wrong?" Ino asked grabbing hold of him so he would stop running around like an idiot.

"THERE'S A MONSTER IN THE BATHROOM" He screamed hugging the life out of nearst person which happend to be Hinata who was more red than a tomato.

"AHHHHHHH GO KILL IT SHIKA" Ino said hiding behind Shikamaru.

"This is so trouble some Naruto what did the monster look like?" Shikamaru asked trying to pry Ino off of him.

"Well it was big and brown and a little green and it smelled and it was in the 3rd toilet." Ino blinked Then hit him on the head when he started to laugh his head off.

"Naruto you idiot that is so disgusting." Ino yelled.

"Ow that hurt Ino I was just kidding. But anyways what are you two doing here?" Naruto asked rubbing his head.

"Well me and Hinata here are taking Akihiko shopping." Ino said proudly.

"Oh well then where is he?" Naruto asked looking around.

"What are you talking about he's right-" Ino turned around to see an empty stroller. Then she screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

-  
With Neji

* * *

It had been 5 hours since Tenten left and she still wasn't home Plus on top of that she wasn't answering her cell phone._'Where in the hell is she.'_ Poor Neji was paceing the floor worried sick about his wife and two children._'Thats it I'm going to look for her'_ he thought grabbing his coat and running out of the door.

* * *

**OK guys I am so sorry for the writers block but now I'm back.So same as usual 10 reveiws.**


	12. Meet me by the old wearhouse

Chapter 11

* * *

Neji was driving to the mall when some his cell phone rang.

"Tenten?" Neji answerd.

"Aw is'nt that cute your worried about your girlfriend to bad you won't get to see her for a long time." said a deep voice on the other side.

"What?" Neji said in dissbeilf.

" Well you see I have your girlfriend here along with MY children whats their names oh yeah Akihiko and Kenji." The evil vioce snickerd.

"Don't you dear touch them you sick basterd." Neji yelled into the phone.

" Now no need to get worked up over such a small thing if you want them back all you have to do is come to the old abadoned wearhouse on out skirts of the town and fight me if you win I will let you caputare me and arrest me if I win I get Tenten and the babies and you will have nothing to do with any of us. deal?" The deep voice explained.

"Deal." Neji said threw clenched teeth.

"Oh and by the way don't show up with anyone and be there at midnight got it. good." Then the phone went dead.

* * *

With Sakura

* * *

Sakura was sitting on a bench crying because she couldn't Kenji anywhere. She looked in every store she even ran into Ino and Hinata who lost Akihiko. They all decided to split up into groups Ino with Shikamaru, Hinata with Naruto and Sakura by herself. They tried to find Tenten but she was gone too. They later got a call from Neji saying that the twins and Tenten had been kidnapped. Sakura felt horrible '_I am so stupid who lets a five month year old baby get kidnapped right from under thier nose'_ She thought_ 'This is the worst day ever I flipped out on sasuke for assuming that he cheatedon me and on top of that I let my bestfriend and my bestfriends kids get kidnapped.'_

"Sakura?" A soft vioce broke her from her thoughts.

"What do **you **want?" she sneered looking up to see Sasuke standing there.

"I just wanted to see if you were ok. I ran into Ino who pouring her eyes out and she told me everything." He said as soft as he could sitting next to her.

"I'm fine I don't need **your** help." She said in a cold tone while standing up but failing when Sasuke pulled her back down.

"Why are mad at me?" Sasuke whisperd in a harsh tone.

"Why wouldn't be mad you? You cheated on me." Sakura said as she started to cry again.

"What are you talking about? I would never cheat on you." he said starting to get mad.

"Oh yeah then why were in the store with that...that...that slut. Huh? Explian that to me because I don't think I know what cheating is." Sakura said also getting angry.

"Fine I will"

* * *

With Ino and Shikamaru

* * *

"Shika?" Ino sniffed.

"Yes Ino are you ok? do you need something ?" Shikamaru asked sweetly for once.

"Yes can we go home And wait for Neji to call?" Ino asked with pleading eyes.

" Sure Ino lets go I'll drive you ok?" Shikamaru said putting a arm around her waist. She just nodded and then he lead her to the car.

* * *

With Hinata and Naruto

* * *

"Oh Hinata don't cry I'm sure we'll find him." Naruto said trying to comfort the crying Hyuga girl.

" But what if we don't" she sobbed.

"We will don't cry come on be strong for Ino and sakura at least." He said patting her back.

"O-ok nar-naruto your right." She said wiping her tears away.

" That a girl now c'mon lats go home." Naruto said grabbing her hand.

"O-ok" Hinata said blushing.

* * *

With Tenten

* * *

Tenten woke up to find herself tied up with chakara strings. She looked next to her and saw Kenji crying and screaming at the top of his lungs.

" Kenji it's ok mommy's here don't cry" Tenten cooed.

But that didn't work he just screamed louder. Tenten try to break free from the rope but it was no use.Then all of a sudden the chamber door opened.

"Who's there?" Tenten said.

"You have been a very bad girl Tenten. running of to your little boyfriend while taking my children with you. Tsk tsk tsk." A deep voice said.

Tenten just glared at the figure standing in front of her.

"You shall pay" he said holding up a gun.

"NOOOOOOOOO" Tenten screamed but it was to late he pulled the trigger.

* * *

**Ok guys I tried to make this chapter a little longer. I need 10 more reveiws.**


	13. a tearfull goodbye

Chapter 12

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"NOOOOO!" Tenten screamed but it was to late he already pulled the trigger. Then suddenly all was quiet.

"YOU BASTARED HOW COULD YOU?" She yelled looking at her bloody baby. The dark figure then walked over and grabbed the now dead Kenji.

"NO PUT HIM DO-" Tenten screamed but was cut off when he punched her in the face.

"Let that be a lesson to you." he said simply walking out of the chamber.

Tenten was sitting there all alone crying her eyes out. _'How could I let that happen'_ she thought mothe_'I'm a bad mother_. _How could I?_' She just sat there and cried herself to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Sasuke and Sakura

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ok I was In the store...

Flashback

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Excuse me sir do you need any help" Said one of the lady's at the jewlery store.

"Uh yeah I'm looking for a braclet or Neckless for my girlfriend." Sasuke said.

"Oh well aren't you a sweet charming boy well we do have this green neckless over here." she said pionting at the neckless.

"No not that one oh how about that diomand neckless." he said admireing it.

"Oh that ones nice if you want to really want to show her you love her" she said.

"I'll take it" Sasuke said with out any secound thoughts.

"Well ok then I'll just wrap this up" The lady said walking to the back.

"Ok that will be-" The lady was cut off by a high pitched scream.

"Sakura" Sasuke said running out of the store completely forgeting about the neckless.

End Of Flashback

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"You were buying me something." Sakura said in shock.

"Yes and that lady worked there." Saskuke said looking into her eyes.

"Oh Sasuke I'm sorry." she said tackleing him to the ground.

"Before I forget here." He said putting the dimond necklass on her.

"Oh you didn't have to." She said as they both stood up.

"Anything for you now lets go home." He said pulling her closer and walking away.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Ino and Shikamaru

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino was sitting at Shikamaru's couch eating a big bowl of ice cream.

"I'm so stupid." she sobbed."I mean who in the gets there friends baby kidnapped."

"It's ok I'm sure Akihiko is fine and so is Kenji and Tenten." Shikamaru said putting an arm around her shoulder.

"Thank you Shikamaru" Ino said falling asleep on his shoulder.

"Troublesome women" he muttered.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
With Neji

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes sir he has taken all three of them. Neji said to his uncle.

"Well than we have the black ANBU there as back up and to arrest him once the fight is over rather you win or loose." Hiashi said.

"Yes sir I will be leaving now" Neji said about to walk out.

"Neji" Hiashi said.

Neji turned around.

"Be careful" Haishi warned. Neji just nodded his head and continued walking.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok sorry I took so long to update but I just started school and everything so you know anyway who would like to have a sequel? Just vote on it. The story is comeing to an end so in the next few chapters I will be done. I need 10 reviews.**

**gaaragirl12**


	14. The storyLet the battle begin

Chapter 13

* * *

Tenten awoke by a sudden bang in the cell. 

"Get up girl." said the man

"Why? Where are you taking me? Wher is Akihiko?" Tenten hissed.

"Oh don't worry about him he will be fine that is if you obey my every command." He smirked evilly.

Tenten just glared at him. He then grabbed her by the hair and tugged her out of the damp old dirty cell. They walked all around the castle until they came o a big door. He pushed it open and dragged her outside. He then picked her up and jumped from tree to tree until they reached an old beat up warehouse. There were holes in the roof and the support beams looked like they were going to clapse any secound. He took her right by the warehouse were an old molded tree stood and tied her to it with chakara strings. Then all of a sudden the clouds moved from the moon and she could see his face clearly. he was almost the spitting image of Neji with pale sin and pale white eyes he also had beautiful black hair except his hiar was short and he had a scar on his cheek. He wore a ANBU uniform but hhe did'nt have a mask. 'Wow Hyuggas look almost exactly the same except Neji will allways be more cuter then him.' She thought but her thoughts were interupted from a wailing cry from the ware house.

"Akihiko" Tenten gasped.

"Yes that is your child. Woops I meant our child." Tentens eyes narrowed at this.

"You see I know my cousin will not come alone. Hiashi will not allow that. so after I loose our fight I will use Akihiko to make my get away. Of course when I'm long gone the kid will die." He said without a trace of emotion on his face.

"You would kill you own child." Tenten said with hurt eyes."Why me?" Tenten asked."WHY ARE YOU RUINING MY LIFE?" She screamed tears streaming down her face.

" Because you made my cousin happy youre important to him and so were the babies. you were his life he loves you. so when I started to ruin your life I started to cause him an umbearable pain. To see you suffer caused him pain so if I make you suffer I make him suffer." He said

"Why would you want him to suffer he is your cousin?" She asked.

"I was suppose to be the next prodigy but no Neji came along and ruined my life. And then his father died his life started to go downhill from there but then he started to devolp a certianfeeling for one of his team mates. Then he started to be happy again so I just decided to ruin his life because he ruined mine."

"Your pathetic." Tenten said "You are so caught in yourself that you've focused your whole life on getting revenge your a self centered asshole" she hissed.

This made him mad he hauled off to hit her but was cut off when a hand grabbed his arm.

"Don't touch her." Said a deep voice.

"Who's going to stop me you Neji." He said turnig around to punch Neji.

"Yes by the time this match is over you will be dead." Neji said pulling out some weapons.

"Well we will see about that let the battle begin."

* * *

**I am so sorry about the long wait but it's girls basketball season and i have practice everyday till 5:00. So only 5 reviews this time. I will update in 1 week. Thank you to all of you who reviewed.**

**gaaragirl12**


	15. READ

Ok If you guys wait a little longer i will do a way better job on the Ending ok so tell me. 


	16. The end

Chapter 15

* * *

"As you wish" Neji said throwing a kunai at his oppenents head. Akio dodged it with ease.

As the battle went on Tenten was trying to get free from the strong chakara ropes that binded her to the tree. _'I've got to get out and find my child so at least one of my children will live.'_ Tenten thought.

"HEAVENLY SPIN" Neji yelled

Akio quickley threw a smoke bomb to try to get away from all the weapons flying back at him. Akio threw a shuriken at nejis head only to be reflected back and ripped Akios shoulder. '_Damit'_ Akio thought _'He is stronger than I thought at this rate what he said will come true, I will be dead.'_

"I have to admitt Neji your not half bad but I have a few tricks up my sleeve." he said

Akio then did a few hand signs then purple smoke appeared every wear. The smell was horrible. Neji covered his mouth and noise.

"It's pioson Neji, if you breath one bit of it you will surely die in a matter of secounds, so to get to me you would kill yourself all over that pathetic woman." Akio said

"HEY I AM NOT PATHETIC!!" Tenten yelled.

"Shut up woman" Akio hissed turning around

" Pay attention" Tenten said

Akio turned around only to be met Nejis 64 palms. When he was done Akio was out cold due to hitting his head on a rock when he fell. Neji rushed over and untied Tenten.

"Are you ok?" he panted

"Don't be an idiot stop worrieing about and start worrying about your self." She scolded

"I missed you so much." Neji said pulling her into a hug.

"Sorry to interupt sir but what should we do with him" A ANBU asked.

"Take him with us and put him in the prison." Neji said looking at Akio with disgust

"Here madam I think this belongs to you." A ANBU said handing Akihiko.

"Where is Kenji?" Neji asked

"Neji..." Tenten said looking down with a face full of sorrow "Kenji he is well..."

"He is dead isn't he." Neji asked Tenten nodded eyes full of tears

"Shhh.. it will be ok." Neji said rubbing her back.

"Come on lets go home."

* * *

5 months later

* * *

Tenten sat in her living watching her little boy crawl around the living room, Life had been peaceful now that Akio was gone. Tenten put a hand on her stomach there was another little one on the way and yes it was Nejis her and Neji where now married and life was good. All was now well for the Hyugga faimly. For now at least.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait but hey you have a better ending i hope review and tell me how i did.**

**gaaragirl12**


End file.
